George Washington
George Washington (1732-1799) was the 1st President of the United States of America, and was therefore one of the Founding Fathers. In the Show He first appears in "Recruitment". Washington appears in the intro to a commercial for Time Squad. He is with his troops in The Battle of Bunker Hill, and just before he is defeated, the Time Squad Officer shows up and scares the British away with his laser. Washington thanks the man on behalf of America, and finds out that he is from the unit "Time Squad." He appears again in "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag", where Washington is upset that his soldiers have left him to go live in Betsy Ross' hippie farm. He's assured by Time Squad that his troops will be returned to normal in time for his battle with the British, and is disappointed when they fail. After hearing shots being fired, Washington declares he will fight the British anyway, but finds that his men are now going crazy after drinking coffee. He says that his army is perfect, and Betsy Ross gives him a flag as a symbol of America. In "Houdini Whodunnit!?," Washington is a villain in Larry's virtual video game. Larry apparently invited Washington aboard the satellite, where Washington then attacked Time Squad. Time Squad then loses the game as Washington flees and blows up the satellite over the Earth. In "Father Figure of Our Country", Washington is now the main focus of the episode. He's a celebrity after the Revolutionary War, but is harrassed by the paparazzi and his crazy fans. He is a guest on Thomas Paine's talk show (The Night Show with Tom Paine) and needs to be rescued by Time Squad when his fans start mobbing the stage. Washington tells Otto that he never wanted to become a cheap celebrity idol. He says he never gets time to himself anymore, and mentions that he always wanted a son. He then starts having quality time with Otto. The two do plenty of father-son activities together, and after a week, Washington tells Otto that he has decided to remain as President and that he wants to adopt him. Tuddrussel intervenes, saying that Otto belongs to him, but Washington argues that Tuddrussel doesn't appreciate Otto. The two get ready to fight, but Otto intervenes and says that he wants to stay with Washington, but can't because he belongs with Time Squad. Otto says that Washington is already like a father because he is the father of America, and that having that job requires sacrifices. Washington decides that Otto is right, and agrees to stay as President. He is seen giving a speech to a crowd as Time Squad leaves. Appearance George Washington's outfit and image change in each of his appearances, although he always has his white wig and white cravat. In "Recruitment," Washington is not drawn with the typical artwork of Time Squad. He wears a gray vest, a blue coat, and blue breeches. In "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag," Washington's nose is large, and he wears a red vest, a blue colonial hat, blue breeches, a blue coat (with visible buttons), and black buckled shoes. In "Houdini Whodunnit!?", an evil version of Washington is shown. He's now taller and much more muscular than his previous appearance. His eyes have black circles around and has a missing tooth as well, giving to him a more spiteful look. He wears a purple coat, a cream vest, white breeches, brown buckled shoes and a white scarf. In "Father Figure of Our Country", Washington is now more robust, similar to his evil version in the previous episode. His attire now consists of a blue coat, a light blue vest (also with visible yellow buttons), a bigger blue colonial hat. white breeches, and black buckled shoes. Personality Washington is a dedicated and honest man who just wants to see America become a successful nation. He is Otto's favorite historical figure because of his devotion to America, and in every appearance (except in "Houdini Whodunnit!?" ), he is the innocent victim of cruelties. He became President to serve his fellow man, and is always shown to be fighting for a just cause. During the events of the episode "Father Figure of Our Country", Washington and Otto develop a strong friendship, with Washington looking to Otto as his son. He even offers to the kid to become his new son, much to Tuddrussel's jealousy. At the end, Otto denies the offer, but tells to Washington he'll miss him. In Real History George Washington was America's 1st President after fighting for his country's liberty during the Revolutionary War. He was a successful general during the war and was one of the Founding Fathers because of his involvement in creating a Constitution for America. He's commonly known as the "Father of America," as referenced by Otto. Washington never had children of his own, but raised Martha Dandridge's children with her. A popular fable tells that a six-year-old Washington cut down one of his father's favorite English cherry trees. He's one of the best and most memorable U.S. presidents. Trivia *Washington's voice is only the same in "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag" and "Father Figure of Our Country", where in both cases he's voiced by Michael Gough. In "Houdini Whodunnit!?" he's voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Washington is the historical figure who has made more appearances and mentions than any other. *In "Houdini Whodunnit!?" evil Washington tells to Larry "Don't you realize in space no one can't hear you scream?!". This is a reference to the 1979 film Alien. Gallery Washington.jpg|Washington in "Recruitment." Episode14-3.jpg|Washington is surrounded. Episode14-6.jpg|Washington thanks the Time Squad Officer. Episode19-10.jpg|Washington complains that Betsy Ross took his men away. Episode19-21.jpg|Washington is dejected when Otto can't bring his troops back. Episode19-22.jpg|Washington will fight the British alone if he has to. Episode19-24.jpg|Washington is told that Ross's people are crazy. Episode19-25.jpg|Washington has his army back. Episode19-26.jpg|Washington pictures a flag for America. Episode19-29.jpg|Washington salutes Time Squad. Category:Characters Category:American Presidents Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters Category:Recurring Characters